


Hugs

by Witty_Whit



Category: Community
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Hugs, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Annie loves hugging. She loves touching people – playfully, amiably, supportively. Her physical touch shows she cares.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Annie loves hugging. She loves touching people – playfully, amiably, supportively. Her physical touch shows she cares.

Annie loves hugging. She loves touching people – playfully, amiably, supportively. Her physical touch shows she cares.

Jeff hates hugging. He thinks touching people is effeminate and shows feelings. And feelings are not something he often admits to having.

At first, Jeff ignored Annie's hugs. She hugged everyone after all; he wasn't special.

After awhile, he started enjoying her hugs. He took a small amount of pleasure in the way her sweetness wrapped around him. She was skinny, small, and soft. He didn't mind so much.

Then, for one hug, it was perfect.

Then they stopped.

Now Jeff misses Annie's hugs.


End file.
